thebladesofoblivionfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Stelercus
Archive 1 Archive 2 Userbox It worked! Check it out!!! BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:06, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The fight It was so close! I almost got owned by water! he kept using his guthan+dharok strategy, and he also used pray to heal himself, but at the end I hit a 8 on him with my whip while I had only 2 food left, and 20 hp... 'BruxacosmicaTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 01:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan Wars Reminder. Remember that we have clan wars today at 1:00 PM EST! same time of day as the last event. We will be useing '''World 50 and the clan chat will be open to guests. Water, make sure that you have all your QM stuff. Hope to see you all there! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/thebladesofoblivion/images/c/c5/Greenshot_2009-08-11_11-29-22.png 12:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 12:54, September 5, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. ... What time is that con central? I cant go it is further than 4..-- Water Kunai1Talk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Saragodsword.gif 13:28, September 5, 2009 (UTC) The event I'm sorry I didn't attend to it, but as I was taking my dog for a walk, my mom came to the computer and said I've played too much, and I just came back :S 'BruxacosmicaTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 18:45, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: New awards Sorry for the wait. I present to you the new set of ''Warlord awards(!): Questions? Comments? Problems? Leave me a message. —http://img197.imageshack.us/img197/9620/logosmalla.png [[User:9the Enigma9|En]][[User Talk:9the Enigma9|ig]] 05:22, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Everything's so quiet lately... The clan has been pretty inactive lately, we need some more events or news... 16:27, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Request for ranks page I thought it should be a TBO page as the other request page(Userbox one at least) is TBO because you asked it, so it seemed obvious to me that it should be a TBO page... why can't it be? 18:50, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Art Contest The Blades of Oblivion is holding the very first art contest! Visit Forum:Art Contest for more info. 00:55, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yes, The art contest will consist of bolth drawn and written art. Try and keep the theme RS related. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 09:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Art contest lulz, nobody other than me did anything for the art contest, I think I won then ;) 16:07, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Hai der Can I wear shade robes instead of priest gown? 20:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :And can I upload some personal images for my sig? 20:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Great. 20:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Last question (for now). Are all awards temporary? 20:50, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::::Mmmkay. 21:17, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Re:Jek Nexus Interview pictures All the ones you posted on my page? I did them all, I was just waiting to give them to you... Didn't want an interview leaked to other places other than the RS Wiki :P 01:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Event idea I don't exactly remember my idea anymore, but I thought it was this: * A hide and seek throughout RuneScape (probably limited to the f2p area, maybe also not in the wilderness), where about 5 people hide, and when you find them, you get a hint. Then, the last one asks you a question which you must solve with those hints. For example, the hints might be "Green - Leafy - Jumps up and down - Vegetable" and the question couldd be "What were they talking about?" (or maybe even a real question). * After that one (or more) of the following: **Cabbage bombimg clan wars FFA **A clan wars FFA invasion - we all go there (do not fight each other) and fight people, and try to dominate part of the arena. **Something non-PvP **...anything... 09:13, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Memberlist Should I add myself there? 18:39, October 24, 2009 (UTC) The wiki Umm... I have some questions... So... Is this a wiki for a clan? If yes, do we have any events soon? Is there anything that I can help? 18:55, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::*What about a hide and seek event that someone hides and all other people searchs for the person that is hiding? The winner would get a reward.. ::*We can also have a race that includes all the F2P area (well, except wildy) ::*Also, we can go to Buthorpe Games Room (This would be bad for F2P though) ::*We also can go to Clan Wars, as Oli suggested. ::*We can play Great Orb Project (I dont think that most people has 50 Runecrafting though) ::*Playing Stealing Creation would be great. (Again, bad for F2P) ::That's all I have for now. 19:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::By the way, just wondering, what's the event idea you have? 19:07, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::There's nothing about events there? 19:18, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Anyone want to do my Homework? Lol. I am not actually talking about real homework. For an interview on the RSWP, I need these images to be written down in a text format I can copy and paste. If you’re willing to take this task, see me on my talk page. Such a task will take up to an hour to do and will reward you with two blades and 200 more septums. We will be holding a fun orb tourney in the near future where you can gamble your Septums, so I encourage you take me up on this opportunity while you can. Thank you. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:02, October 26, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Wiki newsletter The wiki newsletter page is now located at http://rstools.ath.cx/wikilist.php --Quarenon (Talk) 01:05, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Bot I have the bot partly done, I just need to work on the outputting to wiki pages. The bot works by detecting Wikia welcoming users and then ranks them. Also, what is the clan about? I may be interested in joining. - TehKittyCat Talk 20:14, November 1, 2009 (UTC) :The bot is finished, please give TehKittyBot sysop powers(the bot flag only adds the benefit of keeping 3 edits per new recruit days off of recent changes, so is optional) so, testing and then full service may commence. May I use myself as the test recruit, then remove myself from the lists? - TehKittyCat Talk 00:23, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::For now I still may need admin rights, until TehKittyBot actually tests a real recruit, if you have any issues on the wiki I would be glad to help in the mean time. I have fixed the signatures:No spaces/lines can be for the noinclude and after the signature. I forgot by default bureaucrats can not give out bot flags, they just give the ability to hide edits from recent changes and the ability to do 10 times more API queries, but that is covered by sysop. - TehKittyCat Talk 21:13, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Newsletter The bot doesn't seem to be sending the newsletter to me. 14:11, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Wiki logo I saw that you asked Enigma what is the wiki logo image. It is ''"File:Wiki.png"''. 21:30, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: wiki logo File:Wiki.png 00:18, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :I told ya :P 15:08, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 14:26, November 6, 2009 (UTC). To unsubscribe from the newsletter, contact an administrator. Protection I think you should protect the newsletter for editing. Right now, anyone can edit it, therefore spam the whole wiki. 18:52, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Clan Event This Saturday a clan event will be held. The event will start at Castle Wars, world 28, 5:00 Eastern. The other events will be Soul Wars, Stealing Creation and pking hide and seek in the web maze. Hope to see everyone there, Jack Spirall :) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 20:33, November 6, 2009 (UTC). Clan Wars and Trivia (11/14/09) We will be having an event at the said date. See the link above for details. We will be handing out one award, the Warlord Award! Note that clan wars will go on if a leader does not attend, but that trivia will not take place if Stelercus is not there with the questions. 22:18, November 8, 2009 (UTC) This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:20, November 8, 2009 (UTC). Event Can we have the event in a different time? It'll be 00:20 A.M. for me, which I have no chance of attending. (The wiki time you say is the on that comes out when you sign, right?) Thanks, 18:38, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Re: page error All fixed. 23:40, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Also, I finally made the template. Just type in and it will display any number of blades from -4 to 30. It was a big block of coding and took me forever, but you know what they say, when it comes to coding, the simpler it is to describe the harder it is to make. 07:04, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Re:new bot It's not a bot. It's a shell a hermit bot has yet to take. 05:12, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Wow -1 blade. What did you want me to put on the forum again? 21:42, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Iz dis good? 21:46, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Now there's a red link on your talk. You naughty person. 09:27, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::But seriously, how do I get more blades? 09:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::Only four to go. Will there be blades for attending the RSWikifest? 15:44, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::Dunno. 18:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Will you be there? 18:23, November 14, 2009 (UTC) User rights Hi Stelercus, you can learn more about the different types of user rights at . As bureaucrat, you can give out admin and rollback rights. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 17:21, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Meh Why haven't you given me the Septums that I won yet? 20:25, November 22, 2009 (UTC) PLZ Can I join? -Scimitar77, Yodapen6, whoever you want me to be. Re: Small bot change. Done. - TehKittyCat Talk 00:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Fight with Swiz Swiz and I fought twice. On the first battle, I defeated him, and on the second one he beat me, so I gave him the champion gloves :). 21:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Template:Header I've finished it, for a good example see http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/User:Catcrewser/Litterbox/Page6. - TehKittyCat Talk 03:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Event I think nobody got the talk page message from the QBot for some reason for the event, at least the recent changes don't seem to show it and I didn't receive it myself. 20:07, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Wilderness Event Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list Check the Event's forum for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 22:34, January 3, 2010 (UTC). Meh What will the event be about? There's nothing on the event forum... 06:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Err...what's the world and time? And do we need to bring the uniforms? 08:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't get why we can't bring food. What if we get attacked by a revenant? =/ 15:15, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wilderness Event '''This message is being sent a second time as a reminder. Sorry for the lack of Events. I am planning a new one on Saturday. We will be meeting outside the mind alter, and going into the Wilderness. You may only bring things found on the approved item list. Approved list *Any Armour *Any Weapons *Any Runes *anything used for fishing Banned list *food *anything else not on the approved list *axes *anything used for smithing Check the Forum:Wilderness Event (1/9/10) for the discussion. 16:45, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Side notes #@Brux, I didn't send it yet. gf. #@Enigma, The QBot page does not need to be protected because a password is now required to actually send the message. This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:35, January 9, 2010 (UTC). Red Rev Run Sorry for the lack of events, anywho I am hosting an event on Saturday. We will meet in Edge bank and race with only 3 items across the wilderness, the winner will win a secret prize. The event will start at 1 pm Mountain time. Cheers, Jack This automated newsletter message was sent by QBot on 01:54, March 9, 2010 (UTC). Re:Sysopped Don't say you didn't do a great job! You are a great leader, but the only problem is that you've been with many things to do. So don't feel bad for the lack of things you were able to do. PS:How do I send messages through the QBot? When I try to enter that site mentioned in the newsletter article, I get an error 403 Forbidden... 04:22, March 28, 2010 (UTC)